Turkey, Tantrums and New Traditions
by ellibells
Summary: Christmas in NYC for the Basses! "I am not leaving this house. I could freeze to death." Blair protested. "Wouldn't it be strange if Wuthering Heights and White Christmas miraculously disappeared…" "You wouldn't dare." "Is that a challenge?" Chuck smirked


Title: Turkey, Tantrums and New Traditions

Author: Ellibells

Summary: It's Christmas in New York for the Basses! …"I am not leaving this house. I could freeze to death." Blair protested. "Wouldn't it be strange if Wuthering Heights and White Christmas miraculously disappeared…" "You wouldn't dare." "Is that a challenge?..." Chuck smirked. Fluffy mess of fluff, what else!

A/N: Christmas is nearly here and after a long hiatus for me, I wanted to spread Chair love! Just a fluffy one-shot that may turn into a small multi if people like it :D I won't say much more than…it's all in the title!

Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>"Blair…." Chuck called cautiously as he stepped off the elevator and into their home, hoping that when he turned to corner, he wasn't met with a flying shoe or any other flying animate objects.<p>

"Come back to annoy me some more?" she shot as his eyes were greeted with Blair sat on the couch eating Ben & Jerry's out of the tub with a large spoon as her eyes stayed pinned on the television screen which suggested to Chuck that she was watching White Christmas for the second time that week.

"I actually came to apologise…" he corrected, stepping behind the couch, presenting Blair with a fresh bouquet of pink peonies and a kiss on the cheek from behind.

"Well apologise then!" She shot, waiting for the groveling to commence but when it didn't she was more than a little confused.

"That was it!" Chuck explained, biting his lip as he tried not to laugh, composing himself before he came around the sofa so he was now stood next to her.

"Well then forget forgiveness." She retaliated, throwing the peonies to the side of her in a blasé manner.

Though she wouldn't admit it in her current mood, she didn't want to see his adorable gesture put to the floor, so instead she settled for throwing them to her side on the sofa, knowing she could come back later and put her favourites in some water.

Ignoring the joy it brought him to see Blair eating ice cream carelessly, for the moment; he sat down next to her.

"You know I don't think you're fat. I love that you're pregnant with our child…I happen to think it is very sexy…" He attempted but was only greeted with Blair's ignorance.

"You should know flattery gets you nowhere and right now, they're just words."

She honestly couldn't believe her own will power. She had never been so frustrated yet she held her own, knowing if she cracked know, he would no doubt use it against her in the future. Oh no. Blair Bass was not going to crack under such lame terms.

"How about I take you out instead? I thought we could choose a Christmas tree together?..." Chuck tried, placing his palm against her thigh, only for her to pick it up like a dirty tissue and drop it absently on the sofa, away from her leg.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh inwardly at her behaviour, biting back the grin that threatened his features, before he addressed her again.

"Why not?"

"Because we can pay someone to bring us such things without having to leave comfort and warmth…well maybe comfort is the wrong word for this situation…" She made another dig, still not looking him in the eye as she pretended to concentrate on the image on the television.

"If we always paid people to do 'such things', how would traditions be made?" He questioned again, hoping that this time she would face him.

When she stayed silent for more than a few seconds, he was about to try again, but then she finally turned, looking him deep in the eyes.

Her eyes matching his was enough to tell him that she loved the idea. Not wanting to deter her from her act, he continued to play her game, waiting for a reply.

"I am not leaving this house. I could freeze to death." Blair protested once again.

"Wouldn't it be strange if Wuthering Heights and White Christmas miraculously disappeared…" Chuck slipped in teasingly as he raised his eye brows.

"You wouldn't dare." Blair shot back sharply, eyeing the two DVD cases that sat innocently on the shelf, knowing if they 'disappeared' she didn't know how she would make it through Christmas if they were happened to be trapped in this building by snow like last year.

"Is that a challenge?..." Chuck smirked, standing from his seat and backing towards the shelf of endless films.

"After what you pulled this morning, you are lucky you're still breathing." She pressed as she stood nimbly from her seat and edged towards Chuck.

Chuck laughed lightly at the threat in his wife's eyes as he thought back to earlier that morning.

_**xoxo  
><strong>_

_**Earlier that morning…**_

"How many times must I tell you to put the toilet seat down and put the lid on the tooth paste?" Blair yelled as she waddled out of the bathroom, sporting Chuck's robe.

"Was that rhetorical?..." Chuck dared as he stayed laid in bed, propped up against the head board with a few large pillows.

Standing in the middle of the room, Blair shot a death glare at her husband. He was sat with the duvet only just covering his legs, the material just finishing below his hip bone as the rest of his upper body presented itself bare. If she hadn't been so annoyed by his behaviour, she would have locked him in their bedroom all day and demanded that he ravish her until she couldn't string a coherent sentence of words.

"How do you expect us to raise a child when all you do is act like baby? Would it hurt to be a little tidier!" She shot exasperatedly, stepping into their walk-in wardrobe as Chuck merely watched.

"I hardly think forgetting to put the toilet seat down and the lid on the tooth paste can be accounted for bad parenting, Blair." He protested, finally getting out of bed and following her to their wardrobe.

"You'd be surprised." She muttered, looking through her winter clothes as she looked for someone suitable to wear.

Without realising it, Chuck was now stood next to her, leaning against one of the supporting walls.

Her eyes averted from his crotch as she thanked him silently for putting some boxers on. She didn't know what she would have done if he had followed her completely naked. Well…she did. Thinking about it, she sighed in disappointment.

"What!" She snapped, looking up to see his grin as he ran his eyes up and down her frame.

"You're wearing my robe…" he started but didn't get chance to finished as she pushed past him and stormed out of the room.

"Oh i'm sorry! Sorry i'm so fat that my robe doesn't fit properly anymore and I have to wear yours! I thought you might understand since i'm carrying _your_ sprog! But no! You just think I'm a fat heffa!" She shouted, tears and anger brimming in her eyes as she threw a shoe at him, only for him to dodge it successfully at the last moment.

"Blair- you know I don't think you're fat-" he attempted to say but only to be cut off my another object flying towards him.

"Get out!" She screamed, throwing a pillow this time as he tried to approach her.

"Blair-" he called back, feeling kinda shitty for her overreaction but knowing her hormones would calm down quicker if he left the room.

"Go." She said finally as she turned so her back was to him, only hearing the door shut behind him.

_**xoxo  
><strong>_

_**Present…**_

"When I made the observation about you wearing my robe, I was referring to how much I adore it when you wear my clothes…it's a very big turn on…" he suggested, watching Blair edge closer to the shelf, knowing exactly what her intentions were.

"Well then you can prove it later. But right now…I'm staying right where I – am!" She yelped as Chuck beat her to the DVD's, slipping them behind his back.

"Chuck!" she protested, trying to reached around his waist, only to find that her swollen belly pushed against his stomach was too big an obstacle for her to reach behind his back.

"Say you will come with me?" He bargained, still holding the DVD's out of reach and she continued to grab for them aimlessly.

"This is bullying!" She protested weakly.

"If I said please?..." Chuck laughed at her behaviour before asking nicely.

"Fine. But only if you promise that my DVD's will be here when I get back…with a new tub of ice cream…?"

"Deal." He agreed as he stole a kiss from her unexpectant lips before disappearing from the room.

"Mother-chucker!" she mumbled to herself as she licked her lips before waddling to her bedroom to get dressed.

xoxo

Stepping out into the cold, winter air of New York, Blair had allowed Chuck to wrap his arm around her waist tightly, only for warmth, Blair conceded, as they both walked bundled in their winter coats towards the limo.

Again, when they had reached their destination after a silent journey of Blair tucked in Chuck's warm arms, Blair allowed Chuck to take her gloved hand in his, clarifying to him that it was purely for appearances and not because she just wanted to hold her husband's hand. Smiling knowingly at her explanation, he accepted her silent gesture and led them into the crowd of Christmas trees.

Half expecting Chuck to have rented out the whole establishment just so they could pick out the perfect tree undisturbed, Blair was pleasantly surprised to find bustles of families coming and going, picking the perfect tree for them and leaving with a smile on their face with the excitement of being able to decorate them with personal family touches.

She couldn't quite help but rub her bump a little as she gripped Chuck's hand tighter.

"What about this one?" Chuck asked, tugging Blair towards a rather runty looking tree.

"I'm sorry, do you need glasses?" Blair replied playfully.

"What? Every tree needs a home…" he tilted his head and replied sarcastically, sweetly.

"Shut up!" She frowned with a small giggle as she hit him in the arm playfully, turning and pointing to another one.

xoxo

After multiple failed attempts at finding a good tree, they were about to give up when Blair stopped abruptly and for what must have been the twentieth time that day, pointed.

"What about that one?"

Following Blair's finger, Chuck nodded in approval as they walked towards the tree, eying it with approval.

"I think we may have found our tree." Chuck confirmed, pulling Blair by the waist against him until his lips were met with her hairline.

"Me too…" she added, smiling up at Chuck before re-examining the tree.

If his early demeanours hadn't already been forgotten, they had now. Just one look in Chuck's eyes told her he was happy, there with her.

xoxo

After an eventful trip in the limo with a rather large tree, a handful of their staff had managed to get the huge tree into the elevator and up to their penthouse, finally placing it in the perfect spot in the lounge, next to the large glass window which overlooked the city.

"Now we only have to decorate it!" Blair said with excitement, the morning's mood completely forgotten.

"It will take hours. I can have someone else do it while we relax?" Chuck suggested instead as he acknowledged the enormity of the task with bag and bags of tinsel and baubles littering the room.

"What happened to making new traditions? It can't be a new tradition if we don't decorate it as well!" Blair objected as a pout formed upon her cupid lips.

"Blair, we will be here all night-" He replied, but when Blair approached him; the pout still present as she placed her hands to cup her face, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Please can we do this together? I don't care if it takes us all week; I want to do this together." She asked sweetly, almost needing to do it, wanting to have a tradition for their new family, knowing neither of them had ever been able to decorate their own trees as children. Only able to watch as the help as they shipped in the newest baubles and decorated the tree with little appreciation, just another chore for them.

"Only for you." He promised, kissing her square on the lips as they set to start decorating their new tree.

xoxo

After what was a long afternoon leading into the evening; they pair had finally finished decorating the tree at 8pm after battling with multiple strings of tinsel and stopping for turkey sandwiches mid-evening to rebuild their strength to carry on.

Standing in front of their triumphant work with the fire burning pleasantly in the background, Chuck pulled Blair to his side and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Perfect." She said simply, hugging Chuck's body tighter to hers.

"This means were have to do this every year…" he reminded, running his hand over her stomach as her hands met his, holding them in place as a tiny bump came from her belly.

"I think this little one approves", Blair grinned, feeling their baby kicking, wondering if it was because she was so happy.

"Then that's good enough for me", Chuck promised as he moved behind his wife.

His arms looped around her waist until his hands set back upon her stomach with hers as his head nestled into her shoulder, kissing her neck as he did so, her body melting into his.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy…" He uttered sweetly as she felt him smile against her neck.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy", Blair reciprocated as she turned to kiss him, their hands entwined on her stomach as their baby kicked again, _her_ parents love illuminating their home.

* * *

><p>AN: I loved writing this and I really wish that you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Happy holidays sweeties :D Would love to hear your thoughts and traditions :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
